An innocent
by PadfootObsessed329
Summary: [oneshot] Harry look at the article, finally happy that he has done something right. No longer will his late godfather be thought of as a murder.


_**Mass Murderer Found Innocent**_

_Sirius Black was recently in the wizarding prison known as Azkaban. After betraying his best friend, James Potter and his family, to the Dark Lord, Sirius killed thirteen innocent people. Along those thirteen was another close friend, Peter Pettigrew. Black had corned his friend and killed him along with the dozen muggles on the street as he used a single curse and blew up a whole street. He was taken to Azkaban without a trial. The entire wizarding world believed him a murderer, until Now!_

_After twelve long years in Azkaban, Sirius Black did the impossible. He became the first Prisoner to ever break out of Azkaban. Before he broke out, Sirius left one clue to where he might be heading. In his sleep he had been murmuring "He's at Hogwarts." All believed that he was referring to Harry Potter, but he was actually referring to one Peter Pettigrew!_

_What the wizarding world didn't know was Peter Pettigrew was an illegal animugas. In fact, James Sirius, and Peter all became illegal animagi in their fifth year. James became a stag and got his nickname as Prongs. Sirius became a massive black dog that resembled the grim and was nicknamed Padfoot. Peter became a rat and was given the name Wormtail. The ministry knew nothing about these three animagi transformations until last week when Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley, Remus Lupin, and Albus Dumbledore brought a squirming, squealing rat into the Ministry of Magic. _

_Once inside the Ministry the group brought the squealing rat to the Minister of Magic. The minister didn't know what was going on until Potter and Lupin performed a spell, turning the rat into a man. Where the rat had stood, a short, pale, balding and shaking man took its place. He could not be mistaken. He could only be one person. Peter Pettigrew. Alive and well in the minister's office! As soon as the man had been transformed he squeaked for his life. He screeched and claimed that everything that the group said would be lies. He said he was innocent. The minister was so shocked at seeing 'dead man' that he did not speak for at least five minutes. When he finally gained control of his voice he asked on simple question, How? Potter, Weasley and Granger all launched into an explanation with frequent interruptions from Pettigrew. Forced to tell the truth due to Vertaserum, Peter's story matched up to the trio's. _

_During the first war against the Dark Lord, the Potters were forced to go into hiding in order to protect their son, Harry. They hid in Godric's Hollow and used the Fidelius Charm so no one would be able to find them. James chose Sirius as their secret-keeper because he knew that Sirius would rather die than tell He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named or his followers where they were hidden. A few days after becoming secret-keeper Sirius arrived at the Potter's suggesting that they change secret-keepers. Sirius Black said that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named would know right away that they would choose Sirius so he suggested that they change to Peter. No one would suspect poor, innocent Peter. So the change was made and they kept it to themselves. They told no one. Not even Dumbledore. The only people that knew of the switch were Sirius, James, Lily and Peter. Peter who was secretly a death eater was thrilled to become secret-keeper. He ran to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and him the Potter's location. That same night, Lily and James Potter were murdered and He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named met his downfall by little Harry Potter. As soon as Black heard of his friends' death he knew exactly what had happened. Peter had betrayed them all! That night he searched all through London until he found the betraying rat. When he finally found him, Peter already had a plan. He screamed so that everyone could hear how Sirius had betrayed the Potters before cutting off his own finger and blowing up the whole street, killing a dozen muggles. He quickly_

_Transformed into a rat and ran off, leaving Sirius at the scene as the Ministry arrived._

_Mean while, Peter became a pet rat to a wizarding family known as the Weasleys. Peter chose a wizarding family so he could hear if there had been any news about Sirius or He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Peter lived peacefully with the family for twelve years, until the day that Sirius made history by breaking out of Azkaban. Once hearing about Sirius' escape peter knew that he would come after him. He would want to commit the murder that he had been imprisoned for. Peter faked his own death again, once he found out that Sirius knew where he was. He hid, but it was to no avail. Sirius found him and would have killed him then and there, but he was stopped by Harry Potter. Potter wanted to prove Black's innocence, but before they could do so Pettigrew escaped! Again!_

_During the following years Harry and Sirius kept in touch. Then something horrible happened. Two years ago, Potter and a group of friends went into the Department of Mysteries because of a dream that Potter had had. In the dream He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named had Sirius. Harry and the group had come to rescue him, but they soon found out that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named had planted the dream in Potters head to lure him there. Death Eaters were waiting for the group in the Department of Mysteries and the group had to duel until a rescue team of members in the Order of Phoenix showed up. One among the group was Sirius Black. While dueling with his cousin, Bellatrix Lestrane (sp.?), he was hid by a curse and fell through the veil. His death devastated many especially his godson, Harry._

_Sirius lived a cruel and hard life. His parents hated him for not having the same beliefs as them. The only Happiness he had in his youth was when he was at Hogwarts or when he was surrounded by his fellow Marauders. After graduating from Hogwarts, life just became worse! His best murdered, another an enemy and he was framed for murder. After escaping Azkaban life got a little bit better. He found his godson, but he couldn't show his face to the public because of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and the ministry. His death is devastating. The world will always remember Sirius Black and no longer as a murderer, but as the happy prankster we all knew!_

_In honor of Sirius Black, a man who loved and was loved. He lived most of his life alone and only confined in a few people. We will always remember the smile on his face as a prank he pulled succeeded. Not everyone truly understood him, but those who did grew to love him. Sirius Black was an innocent man doomed to dementors for twelve years. We made a mistake that ruined this young man's life. I'm sure that we will all feel the shame that we have done to Sirius Black. He was James Potter's best friend and we should have never doubted the bound that they had. We will forever mourn this loss. In memory of the one and only Sirius Black. Rest in Peace, We will all miss you._

_Daily Prophet Reporter_

_Renee H. Black_

Harry Potter lay the paper down and let himself smile his first real smile in the year that Sirius had died. He had finally done something right. If he couldn't have his godfather back, he was glad that the rest of the world would no longer think of him as a murderer, but as a Marauder.

A/N - Hoped you like it let me know

PadfootObsessed329


End file.
